The Halfblood Wizard
by BabyCakes0208
Summary: Hades has Nico go on a quest to kill Voldemort. Percy volunteers to go with Nico to keep eye on him. What happens when they meet the Golden Trio?


**Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover**

A day at Camp Half-blood was coming to an end. It was the first quiet day they'd had in a while. The Stolls had left for a quest so there had been no pranks and Oracle hadn't spout out some prophesy to some unfortunate half-bloods. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, because Hades, Lord of the Underworld, just appeared in the Big House.

"Lord Hades," Chiron announced. Hades nodded to him and turned to Mr. D, also known as Dionysus, the wine god.

"I would like to speak to my son," Hades demanded. He didn't have to specify which son because the Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, had made a pack to have no more demi-god children. Nico was born before this pack was made and was then hidden. He was the only son of Hades and was an outcast in camp. The kids were afraid of him and what he could do. To be honest I was afraid too, and I'm son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

"Peter Johnson go find Mr. Di Angelo," Mr. D ordered in typical Mr. D fashion. He always made sure to pronounce our names wrong, though Percy noticed he got Nico's right, probably because Hades was right there.

Percy walked out of the Big House and headed for the Hermes cabin. All the unclaimed kids stayed there and so did Nico on his rare visits since Hades did not have a cabin, another reminder that Hades was not welcome. Nico never stayed long, only a night or two, and only if he had to. This time he had gotten into a fight and had run out of nectar and ambrosia. When Percy asked what happened Nico only said he won.

Luckily Nico was sitting on the porch listening to his IPod. Instead of wearing the normal orange camp shirt Nico had worn a black shirt with a skull. He wore ripped black skinny jeans with a chain for a belt. His midnight hair had grown out and he wore his skull ring, actually his stygian iron sword.

As if sensing Percy's presence he opened his eyes and turned to Percy. His dark brown, almost black, eyes studied Percy, automatically looking for weaknesses. Percy felt his heart break a little when he remembered what he was like only a year ago; always asking questions and playing Mythomagic.

"What is it Percy?" Nico asked cautiously, obviously afraid of the answer.

"Your father is here to see you," Percy explained. He had thought Nico would look happy, most half-bloods are lucky to ever meet their God parent, but he looked terrified. Percy knew that he had spent time in the Underworld but Nico never went into detail about it.

Nico put his IPod in his pocket and followed Percy to the Big House. Percy saw him hesitate for a moment before entering the room. Chiron, Mr. D, and Hades had all taken a seat and now looked up when they entered the room. Percy saw some unknown emotion cross Hades face. He seemed guilty, or maybe empathetic, but it was gone in a second.

"Why are you here, my lord?" Nico asked. My lord, not father, and Percy thought he had it bad. Hades seemed surprised that Nico had the courage to say even that.

"Well first I'd like to apologize for the behavior of Persephone. Turning you into a dandelion was not the answer," Hades started. Percy fought the urge to laugh. Nico didn't seem to find it funny and flinched at the memory. Hades continued, "This is also not about what happened a few days ago." Percy felt confused. Was Hades talking about the fight Nico had been in? "I need you to go undercover at a wizard school in England. There is an evil wizard there named Voldemort who needs to be killed. Not much harder than your other jobs."

Other jobs? Hades had his eleven year old son hunt down and kill dangerous people? No wonder Nico acted the way he did. How many people had he killed? Nico just nodded though, as if he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Hang on! Nico's only doing this if I can go with him," Percy yelled. What was he thinking? Hades looked surprised but nodded his head. Nico looked furious. Before anyone could argue Hades disappeared back to the Underworld.

"What were you thinking? I don't need a baby sitter. He already thinks I'm incompetent!" Nico screamed, outraged. Percy felt hurt and angry. Hurt by what Nico had said even though he didn't mean it, and angry at Hades for making Nico think so low of himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy had forgotten that Chiron and Mr. D were in there. He hesitated before nodding his head. Someone needed to look out for Nico after his sister died. And he had promised Bianca.

"Do either of you know what happened to Nico during that fight?" Percy asked. Chiron and Mr. D shook their heads.

"You'll leave first thing tomorrow," Chiron informed Percy. "Hades will provide you with everything you need. Hecate has also agreed to give you her blessing."

Percy sighed. No going back now. He told Chiron and Mr. D good night and left for his cabin.

The next morning Percy woke up early to pack for the quest. He packed all the essentials like nectar and ambrosia. He packed all of his clothes and other belongings to the wizard school.

Nico was already waiting for him when he reached Thalia's old tree. Percy noticed that Nico only had a small backpack; probably only enough for a change of clothes, nectar, and ambrosia. Were these the only things that Nico owned?

"I'll be shadow travelling both of us there," Nico explained. Percy shuddered. He had seen Nico practicing his shadow travelling. All of the shadows around his would come together and he would fade into them. A moment later the shadows reappeared somewhere else and Nico with then.

Hesitantly Percy grabbed Nico's wrist and they were off.


End file.
